Hayate Fistoro
Hayate Fistoro is a strong mage who enjoys boxing and is always fired up. He always believes in living life to the fullest. He takes great pride in his fists which is how he fights. He is also a member of the independant guild Unchained Soul Appearance He has darkish honey colored eyes and dark brown hair. He also wears a bandage over his nose. He always wears a black vest which he always takes off when he fights. In combat, he has boxing gloves at the ready. Personality Hayate is always fired up and likes to live his life to the fullest. He prefers to fight his opponents head on, seeing any disadvantage as a chance to improve his fighting skills. He even barged into a zoo, expecting to fight a bear, but ended up fighting a lion instead. Every time he sees something strange or exciting, he gets riled up and wants to be a part of it. He's also the type of person who's friends with everyone. He has that side of him that rubs off on you. In a group, he'd be the one getting rid of all the tension. If needed, he will become serious and fight his hardest. He will especially fight hard for his friends and to protect others. Hayate also has a stubborn and prideful side, especially when it comes fights. He takes pride in one on one fights from his history as a boxer. Despite whatever injuries he has, he won't run away or fall to his knees. He believes that if a person were to defeat him in a one on one battle, that opponent would have to completely knock him down and unconcious. One time, a person who managed to knock him out still wasn't able to make him fall to the ground. He had fallen unconcious while standing. History Under Construction Sorry! Relationships Equipment Burst Gloves: '''Hayate wears special gloves that can channel magic energy and can release them in powerful condensed bursts or as propulsion to increase the force of the attacks and therefore increases the power. When used for propulsion, Hayate's punches are as fast as a bullet train. '''Burst Boots/Knee Guards: '''It has the same abilities as the burst gloves, just in the form of foot wear. Hayate uses them to increase the power of his kicks and knee attacks as well as enabling him to fight in the air. Magic and Abilities '''Master Boxer and Kickboxer: '''Even though he only taught himself at first and didn't receive any master training, Hayate was already considered to be a great enough boxer to make it to a professional level. After receiving training from a master, Hayate's boxing skills skyrocketed to new heights. He can now accurately block attacks from very versatile fighters using only his knuckles and even fight evenly against weapon users despite being at a great disadvantage against them being a boxer. From his master, he also learned a style that utilizes 8 limbs of the body. (Arms, Elbows, Knees, and Feet) When Hayate combines this with Magic, he becomes a deadly force. '''Immense Strength: '''Even when Hayate was a child, he possessed tremendous physical strength that at times appears inhuman. Whenever he practiced on trees and such, he would always end up smashing them or send it flying. His leg strength is strong enough to, from a stationary position, jump several feet into the air. With just a simple finger-flick, he can easily launch people across the room. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces or launch a man almost twice his size a considerable distance. With a single hand he can nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. '''Immense Speed: Despite his size, he has been noted to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. He is also able to easily outrun speeding vehicles. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter and it also has ultimately allowed him to pulverize stone into dust.. He can also close a considerable amount of distance in an instant, giving the appearance that he teleported to untrained eyes. Immense Durability: Hayate has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood have been small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. Even then, he was able to continue carrying himself and fighting seemingly unaffected. Sunshine Counter.png|Nova Cannon!! Sunshine Uppercut.png|Nova Uppercut!!! MaximumSunshineounter.jpg|Super Nova: Fist Version Nova Magic: 'One of Hayate's primary magics. It is a type of Caster Magic in which the he incorperates solar rays into his body by fusing Fire Magic and Light Magic, and uses them as a means of combat. While in use, the rays take on the appearence of a translucent, smokey substance with an orange hue. Hayate can manipulate the rays for a number of purposes, from burning a target, to rocketing themselves into the air and flying, to providing light in a darkened area or room. For attacks, Hayate normally uses this magic with the 8 limbs he uses in combat. *'Nova Beam: A simple spell in which Hayate generates a small, concentrated beam of energy from his index and middle fingers to shoot at his opponent. Usually though, he generates it using his whole fist. *'Triple Nova:' Hayate generates three balls of energy which then rotate around him until used. They can either be used as a shield against another attack or be rotated extremely fast to generate a vortex of energy. The latter option of use has been combined with his punches in a move called Nova Corkscrew. *'Nova Haze:' Hayate creates a giant ball of energy over his head before releasing a cloud of fire energy around him which incinerates anything it touches. *'Super Nova:' A larger and more powerful version of Triple Nova, with only one fire ball. Hayate charges a fire ball above his head, with multiple tendrals of fire transferring energy from the himself to the fire ball. When the fire ball is fully charged, Hayate combines it with his punch causing the opponent to have devistating damage inflicted on them. *'''Nova Cannon: '''Hayate charges up a large amount of magic energy into his before hiting his opponent square on with an extremely powerful strike that has been known to destroy boulders and buildings. '''Sealing Fist: '''Sealing Fist is a specific branch of Sealing Magic directed solely towards the sealing of one's own magical power. Through combining rotations and palm strikes with a specific amount of magical energy, Hayate can create a finely controlled, continuous rotation of magical energy. Whenever striking an opponent, Hayate doesn't necessarily "seal" magical energy, but rather, disables it completely. This is a result of the impact of the strike itself. Once making contact with the victim, magical energy running through that part of the body, and Hayate's own magical energy collide. Due to the higher rotational force of the his own magical energy, it overwhelms the opponent and causes it to disperse, thus causing a large amount of pain and reduction in magical power. '''Explosive Fist: '''One of Hayate's primary magics. By simply detonating the magic energy within himself, Hayate is able to generate a powerful explosion upon striking a blow. This magic fits his style of fighting extremely well as he has a lot of strength, magic power, and he's a boxer. Although he has the option of using this magic for long range attacks, he prefers the devastating power with it's close range version. Once when he went all out, he destroyed the majority of a large forest, the remaining parts of it on fire. '''Fortification Magic: '''As Hayate focuses mainly on speed and attack, he tends to disregard his defense. Because of this, he was suggested to learn this magic so that he could increase his defense without needing to focus on it much. It is also used to increase his strength. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Boxer Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial artist Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Unchained Soul Category:Unchained Soul Members